jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Jeffrey, Jaden
This is a what if story from the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures series. For Aqua pregnant with Xion, go here: A Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures "What If" Story: Aqua pregnant with Xion - Jaden's Adventures Wiki Prologue In this story, Jeffrey met Aqua and married her much earlier than he did. His team and Jaden's team had already met and became one at this time too. A week after the honeymoon, Aqua revealed she was gonna have a baby. In the days that followed, everyone celebrated. Two months later, the big day came. Hours later, Aqua gave birth to a baby girl named Xion. Chapter 1 (Birth) *Nurse: Congratulations, Mrs. Dragonheart. You've given birth to a healthy baby girl. *Aqua: May I see my little Xion? *Nurse: Of coarse. Here's your baby girl. *hands Baby Xion to Aqua* *Aqua: *smiles tearfully* Oh, Jeffrey. She's beautiful and perfect. *Jeffrey: Yes, she is. *sniffs and wipes away tears* *Baby Xion: *yawns and looks at Aqua for the first time* *Aqua: *smiles* Hi, Xion. I'm your mommy. *Baby Xion: *smiles cutely, then looks at Jeffrey and giggles as she reaches her hands out at him* *Aqua: *smiles* I think she wants to say "hello" to her daddy. *Jeffrey: Aw. *picks her up* Hi, sweetie. *Baby Xion: *grabs Jeffrey's glasses and giggles as she tries them on* *Jeffrey: ...! *chuckles* You like my glasses, don't you? *Aqua: She sure is a smart little girl. *Jeffrey: Yeah. She sure is. *Baby Xion: *gives Jeffrey his glasses back* *Aqua: Aw. And she's a little sweetheart too. *Jeffrey: Yeah. Thank you, sweetie. *Baby Xion: *giggles* D...d... *Aqua:...! I think she's trying to say something. *Baby Xion: ...D...d...d...Da-da. *Jeffrey: *gasps* She...called me...Da-da. *Aqua: Oh, Jeffrey. She loves you already. *Baby Xion: ...M...m... *Aqua: Oh? Xion? *Baby Xion: M...m...Ma-ma. *Aqua: *gasps* You said Ma-ma. *smiles* Oh, my little Xion. *Baby Xion: *smiles cutely* Ma-ma. Da-da. *giggles* *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Xion: Ma-ma, Da-da, i...luv...you...forever. *Aqua: *smiles tearfully* Oh, Xion. We'll love you forever too. *Jeffrey: We always will. *looks at Aqua* I'll be right back, honey. *Aqua: I know. *(1 minute later, Jeffrey finds Jaden and Alexis waiting) *Jaden: Jeffrey. Is the baby....? *Jeffrey: It's all right, Jaden. It's a baby girl. Come and see her. *Alexis:*smiles* We'd love to. *both Jaden and Alexis walk in the room with Jeffrey* *Aqua: Hi, you two. This is Xion. *shows her to Jaden and Alexis* *Jaden: AW! She's so precious and beautiful. *Alexis: She looks like you, Aqua. *Aqua: Thank you, Alexis. She certainly does. *Jaden: Yeah. Except for the hair color. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Xion: *giggles* *Jaden: Hey there, Xion. I'm Jaden, and this is my wife Alexis. *Alexis: Aren't you just the cutest thing we've ever seen? Yes you are. Yes you are. *Baby Xion: *giggles as she reaches her arms out at Alexis* *Jeffrey: You guys want to hold her? *Alexis: *smiles and sheds a tear* We'd love to. *Aqua: *smiles and hands Baby Xion to Alexis* *Alexis: *smiles as she holds Xion* You're such a little angel, sweetie. *Baby Xion: *smiles cutely* A...a... *Alexis:...? Hm? What is it, Xion? *Baby Xion: A...a...a...Alexis. *Alexis: *gasps and sheds a tear* Oh, Xion! You said my name! *Jeffrey and Aqua: *smiles* *Baby Xion: *giggles* *Jaden: *to Jeffrey* You've got one smart little girl there, bro. She can already talk and she knows our names. *Jeffrey: Yeah. *Aqua: And we know where she got it from. *Jeffrey: *blushes and smiles* *Baby Xion: *looks at Jaden and giggles as she reaches her hands out to him* *Alexis: *smiles* I think she wants you to hold her now, dear. *Jaden: Aw. Sure thing. *Alexis: *passes Baby Xion to Jaden* *Jaden: *smiles* You're so adorable. I love you as well, sweetie. *Baby Xion: *smiles cutely* J...j...j... *Jaden: Hm? Xion? *Baby Xion: J...j...Jaden. *giggles* *Jaden: *sheds a tear* Aw. You said my name as well. *Jeffrey: *smiles* She loves you guys already. *Alexis: She's a gifted little girl. *smiles* You two must feel proud. *Aqua: We are. We just hope you two will be there for her too. *Jaden: We will. We promise it. *passes Baby Xion back to Aqua.* *Aqua: *smiles* My little Xion. *Baby Xion: *smiles cutely* *Jaden: I can tell the others back at home are gonna love her too. *Jeffrey: Lucky for us, she'll only be here for the rest of the week. *Alexis: We'll be sure to visit every day until than. *Aqua: We would love that. End of Chapter 1 Chapter 2 (Family) *Jeffrey: *driving the car* How's she doing? *Aqua: She's sound asleep, dear. *Jeffrey: That's good. We're almost home. You think she'll like it? *Aqua: I know she will, dear. *Jeffrey: That's good. We're here. *he stops the car and gets out to help Aqua, Jaden and Alexis* *Aqua: *smiles as she holds Baby Xion* Isn't she wonderful? *Baby Xion: *sleeps peacefully* *Jaden: Let's take her to her new room now. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. *Alexis: *smiles* I know she'll love it. *Aqua: Thank you. *smiles as she looks at Baby Xion* *Jaden: *opens the door and holds it open* *Aqua: *walks inside while holding Baby Xion* *Baby Xion: *sleeping peacefully* *Alexis: *to Jaden* Thanks dear. *walks inside* *Jeffrey: Thank you, bro. *walks inside* *Jaden: *closes the door behind him* *The arrive to the door to Baby Xion's room* *Alexis: *opens the door to see that the room is dark inside* Strange. Why are the lights out? *turns on a light* *All: SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!! *Jeffrey: Whoa! *Pinkie Pie: Congratulations, Jeffrey and Aqua! We were all so excited about seeing the new baby that we decided to throw this big party in celebration to your little girl! *Aqua: This is wonderful. Thank you, everyone. *Baby Xion: *wakes up and sees everyone* *everyone cooes and smiles at seeing Baby Xion* *Jesse: Aaaaawwwww. She's so cute. *Baby Xion: *smiles* Hwello. *Jesse: Hi to you too. I'm Jesse. *Baby Xion: J...j...j *Jesse: Huh? Is she...? *Baby Xion: J...j...Jesse. *Jesse: *gasps* I... I don't believe it! She said my name! *Rainbow Dash: WOW! She can talk already?!? *Jeffrey: Yeah. I know. *Patch: She's one smart little girl. *Twilight: Well, I guess we can all agree on where she got it from. *Jeffrey: *blushes* Oh, shucks. *Fluttershy: *rubbing Baby Xion's little belly* Aaawww! Aren't you just the cutest baby I've ever seen? Yes you are. Yes you are. *Baby Xion: *giggles happily* F...fl...Fwuttershy! *Fluttershy: *blushes* Aw. You said my name too. *Applejack: She's one smart cookie. Coming home for the first time, and she's already talking and knows who we are. *Rarity: She's just a precious little darling. *Baby Xion: R...r...r...Warwty. *Rarity: *gasps* She said my name! *sighs as she faints* *Baby Xion: A...a...Apple...jack. *AppleJack: Aw, shucks. She said my name too. *Pinkie Pie: *giggles* Hi, Xion! You're the sweetest baby i ever met! *Baby Xion: *smiles* P...p...Pinkie Pie. *Pinkie Pie: *gasps* Oh my gosh! This is so exciting! She said MY name now! *bounces off the walls* *Rainbow Dash: I guess you are pretty cute. *Baby Xion: R...r...Rwainbow...Dash. *Rainbow Dash:...! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! *Twilight Sparkle: This is incredible. She knows our names already. *Baby Xion: T...t... *Spike:...! Twilight! I think she's gonna say your name next! *Baby Xion: T...t...Twilight...Spwarkle. *Twilight: Aw, thanks, Xion. You're so kind. *smiles* Just like your mom. *Aqua: *smiles* *Baby Xion: *looks at Spike* S...s...Spike. *Spike: Wow! Me too?! *Baby Xion: *giggles* *Shining Armor: *to Jeffrey and Aqua* You two sure are lucky. *Cadence: Your daughter is very gifted. *Jeffrey: Thanks, guys. *Cadence: *looks at Baby Xion* She's a little angel. *Baby Xion: *smiles* C...c...Cadence. *Cadence: Aw. She's definetly like you Aqua. *Aqua: She truly is. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Brain: I like her a lot. *Scamper: Yeah.... She's a cute kid.... *Jaden: Come on Scamper. Aren't you happy for Jeffrey, Aqua, and their baby? *Scamper: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. *Baby Xion: S...sc...sc...Scamper. *Scamper:.... Wh-.... What did she say? *Baby Xion: Scamper. Scamper. *giggles* *Scamper: She.... She said my name too. *Jaden: *smiles* She likes you Scamper. *Baby Xion: *reaches her hands out for Scamper.* *Jeffrey: Hm. I think she wants to hug Scamper. *Aqua: Okay than. *puts Baby Xion down on the floor* *Baby Xion: *crawls to Scamper and hugs him* Scamper. *Scamper: *sheds a tear* I..... I've never felt this happy before in my life... *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Xion: I luv you... Uncle Samper. *Scamper: *starts to cry* I love you too, kid. *Jaden: Wow. This is amazing! I've never seen Scamper get this emotional before. *Scamper: *looks at Jaden while hugging Baby Xion* Don't get used to it. *Baby Xion: *smiles* *Brain: ...Wow. She's so tiny. *Baby Xion: ...? * Chapter 3 (First steps) *(In the morning, Baby Xion had just woken up.) *Baby Xion: *yawns, then looks around* Ma-ma? Da-da? *Aqua: *enters the room* Morning, sweetie. *Baby Xion: *looks up at Aqua and giggles as she reaches her hands out to her* *Aqua: *picks her up* Did my little princess sleep well? *Baby Xion: *happily cuddles in Aqua's arms* *Aqua: *smiles* I guess that's a yes. *Baby Xion: *giggles* Ma-ma. *Aqua: Come on. Let's go have breakfast. *(They head down to the kitchen.) *Jeffrey: *sees them* Morning, honey. *kisses Aqua on the lips* Morning, sweetie. *kisses Baby Xion on the head* *Baby Xion: *giggles* Da-da. *(After breakfast, Aqua is relaxing in the living room with Baby Xion.) *Baby Xion: *plays with some toy blocks* *Aqua: *smiles* *Baby Xion: *giggles, but then feels herself filling her diaper and whimpers* *Aqua: *sniffs Baby Xion* Guess it's time to change your diaper, sweetie. *takes her to the changing room and changes her diaper* *Baby Xion: *sniffs* *Aqua: *finishes changing Baby Xion's diaper* There you go. All done. *Baby Xion: *giggles* Thank you, ma-ma. *Aqua: You're welcome, Xion. *kisses her on the cheek* *Baby Xion: I luv you, ma-ma. I luv you forever. *Aqua: *smiles and hugs her* Aw. I love you forever too, sweetie. *(later, Aqua was in the kitchen cooking) *Baby Xion: *sees Aqua, smiles and tries to stand up* *Aqua: *looks at Baby Xion and smiles* Come on, Xion. You can do it. Chapter 4 (Baby Xion learns about Duel Monsters/A Walk In ToonTown) *(Baby Xion is watching Jaden checking his deck) *Jaden: *notices Baby Xion* Oh! Hi, Xion. What's up? *Baby Xion: *points to Jaden's deck* What's that? *Jaden: Oh. This is my Dueling Deck. *Baby Xion: Dwueling deck? *Jeffrey: Hm. Guess i never got to tell her about dueling yet. *Jaden: Allow me. Duel Monsters is a game. Each player starts out with 4000 Life Points. The first person to take down the others Life Points wins. *Baby Xion: Wow! That's rweally cool! Could i try it? *Jaden: Sure. Maybe someday I can teach you how to play. *Baby Xion: *giggles* Okay. *Jeffrey: *picks Baby Xion up* You really like Jaden's Duel Monster cards, don't you, sweetie? *Baby Xion: *nods* Uh-huh. *Jeffrey: Well, maybe i can get you a dueling deck when you're older. *Baby Xion: ...!! Rweally? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yep. *Baby Xion: *gasps and happily hugs Jeffrey* Tank you, Da-da!! Now I rweally luv you!! *Jeffrey: Aww. You're welcome, sweetie. *Jaden: Hey. I just had a thought. Why don't we take you to a card shop so you can see more examples of Duel Monster cards? *Baby Xion: *smiles* Okay! *Jeffrey: Sounds like a plan to me. *(minutes later, Aqua straps Baby Xion to a baby buggy) *Aqua: Ready to go, sweetie? *Baby Xion: *nods* Uh-huh! *giggles* *Aqua: *smiles* Alright. Let's get going. *(Jaden, Jeffrey, Aqua (who is pushing the baby buggy), (and several others) leave the estate and head into town) *Scootaloo: So where are we going? *Jaden: You know. Just for a nice walk. Gonna show Xion a card shop. Make other stops while in town. *Applejack: Sounds good to me. *to Jeffrey and Aqua* By the way, i got a letter from my Granny Smith. She says congratulations on the new baby on behalf of the entire Apple family. *Aqua: Well, next time we meet her, remind me to say "thanks" to her. *Applejack: You bet. *Jeffrey: *sees Hiccup and Toothless* Hey! Look! *Jaden: Hiccup? Toothless! *(Hiccup and Toothless see them too) *Hiccup: Oh! Hey guys! *walks to them* *Jeffrey: Hey, Hiccup! *Baby Xion: *sees Hiccup and Toothless* ...? *Hiccup: The gang and I haven't seen you and your team for some time now. What's been going on? *Jeffrey: Just a few things. *Aqua: Hiccup, Jeffrey and i want you and Toothless to meet someone special. *picks up Baby Xion* This is our daughter, Xion. *Baby Xion: *waves* Hwello. *Hiccup: Aaaaaaaawwwww!! You have a baby now? *Jeffrey: Yep. We were gonna call you guys about it, but we decided to surprise you instead. *Toothless: *growls in curiousity* *Baby Xion: *looks at Toothless and giggles* Dwragon. *Toothless: *leans forward and sniffs Baby Xion* *Baby Xion: *giggles and pets Toothless' head* *Toothless: *growls happily and licks Baby Xion's cheek* *Baby Xion: *giggles* *Hiccup: Well, Toothless. Looks like you've made a new friend. *Toothless: *growls happily* *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Hiccup: Your daughter is very special, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: Thanks, Hiccup. *Baby Xion: ...H...h...h...Hiccup. *smiles cutely* *Hiccup: Awwww. Did you say my name? *Baby Xion: *nods and giggles* Uh-huh. *Hiccup: I'm gonna tell Astrid and the others all about her. *Scamper: *sees Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut arriving* Funny you should mention them. *Astrid: Hiccup. Where've you been? We've been waiting for you. *Hiccup: Sorry, guys. I got a little...sidetracked. *Jeffrey: Hey, guys. *Astrid: Hey Jeffrey. Aqua. Jaden. *Baby Xion: *smiles and waves at Astrid* *Astrid: Awwwwww! Who's this? *Jeffrey: Her name is Xion. *Aqua: She's our daughter. *Fishlegs: Wait wait. You have a daughter now and you didn't tell us? *Jeffrey: Sorry, guys. We've been so busy with Xion lately that we forgot to mention her to you all. *Baby Xion: *smiles cutely* *(Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut awe at the sight of Baby Xion) *Aqua: *smiles* *Astrid: *looks at Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut* Saw that. *Jeffrey: Hm. *Baby Xion: A....a....a....Astwid. *Astrid: Aaawwwww!! She said my name! *Jeffrey: *smiles proudly* *Aqua: If you two want, you can be like an aunt and uncle to Xion. *Hiccup: Really? You'd want that? *Jeffrey: Sure. *Astrid: *smiles* We'd be honored! Right, Hiccup? *Hiccup: Oh yeah. Yeah. Of coarse. *Baby Xion: *giggles* H...h...h...Hiccup. *Hiccup: We love you too, Xion. *Baby Xion: *cuddles in Aqua's arms* Ma...mommy. *Aqua: *smiles* My little angel. *Hiccup: By the way, what are you guys up to? *Alexis: We were gonna take little Xion on a walk in ToonTown. *Jeffrey: We also plan to introduce her to the game of Duel Monsters. * Chapter 5 (Xion's dragon) *(Jeffrey is laying on the grass, peacefully watching the clouds) *Jeffrey: *watching the clouds* ...So peaceful. *(Just then, Baby Xion arrives and crawls onto Jeffrey.) *Baby Xion: *smiles cutely* Daddy. *Jeffrey: Aw. Hi, sweetie. *Baby Xion: *hugs Jeffrey* *Jeffrey: Aww. *hugs her back* *Aqua: *walks in* So here you are, dear. *Jeffrey: Hi, honey. *Aqua: *sits down next to Jeffrey* Jeffrey. I think it's time Xion knows your secret. *Jeffrey: *feels concerned* ...You sure? *Aqua: She's gonna find out eventually. We need to tell her now so that she doesn't become dramatized in the future. And don't worry, dear. She'll love you know matter what. *Jeffrey: *sighs* Well...all right. *Baby Xion: What's going on? *Jeffrey: Xion...there's something i want you to see. *Baby Xion: Is it bad? *Jeffrey: No. It's just...something i was hoping to show you when you were older. But your mom's right. You need to know now. *(Then Jeffrey began to transform into his dragon form.) *Baby Xion: *gazes in surprise* *(A moment later...) *Dragon-Jeffrey: Uh...what do you think, sweetie? *Baby Xion:.............. Daddy.......... You'we a dwagon? Category:Tigerman531 Category:Rtgoh1 Category:What-If Stories